Some prior purifiers for performing such functions are complex and expensive. Others have inadequate efficiency, particularly when dealing with the finest of particles since these are the most difficult to extract from a gas flow.
A particular object of the present invention is to improve this efficiency by means of a purifier which is simple both to manufacture and to maintain.